


Mutual Understanding

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what their relationship is about.</p><p>Blast Off/Vortex / smut (of the p’n’p variety ) / R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** smut (of the p’n’p variety )  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off slumped over Vortex when the last intense tension of blissful overload subsided and left a pleasant glow.

The ‘copter beneath him panted, equally worn out. At least he was quiet.

For the moment.

“Mmmm… frag. I needed that,” he muttered and sent a burst of new charge and appreciation through the interface.

Blast Off suppressed a shudder, and huffed. “Why? Don’t tell me you’ve been celibate when I was on the job.”

“Heh, no…” A faint laugh reverberated through the smaller frame, and the shuttle felt it where their plating met. Vortex raised an arm slowly, off the rubbery surface of the berth, and placed it on Blast Off’s upper arm. Fingers stroked over the metal with a ghostly touch, and traced along the winglet. “But it’s been a while since I overloaded like this.”

“So?” Blast Off asked, but knew from the connection and mutual calm data pings that Vortex was honest. He was glad the excuse of his staticky voice could be the overload just a moment ago, because the faint caresses sparked a new charge, as did Vortex’ words.

“Yeah. _So_.” The shuttle knew Vortex smirked. He heard it, even though he couldn’t see it with his face buried in Vortex’ throat. “And you know why?”

“What why?”

“I mean, why the frag is so good when we’re together?” 

At those words, it was hard to stop his body from sending new bursts of data and energy into the other. A frown built behind Blast Off’s visor, and he leant up, glancing down at the grinning ‘copter. “Why?”

“Because we know exactly what the other wants.”

Blast Off’s jaw clenched, and he couldn’t deny that Vortex had an effect on him, but he also couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the fingers that stroked his winglet.

“You probably think that, but then why are you touching me? I don’t like being touched. Stop it.”

Vortex’ grin grew, and got a weird edge Blast Off couldn’t interpret.

“Make me,” the ‘copter rasped, “because that’s what we both want.”


End file.
